


Just a Florist

by ladyvcngeance



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Lemon, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/ladyvcngeance
Summary: Together they had been through so much. Maybe they were gonna start a relationship again or maybe they just missed each other





	Just a Florist

She hadn’t been in the royal chambers since before her treason against Azula. It looked smaller than she remembered it but that could well have been she was a child back then. The crimson and gold ornaments still impressed her.

And there it was, the portrait of him. The new Fire Lord of their nation. The first thought that hit her was how handsome he looked, even if he resembled his father, no smiling but there was a streak of kindness in that serious face. Perhaps it was the lack of facial hair.

“Where do you want me to put these?” She clears her throat and asks him out loud, knowing he his out of reach for her eyes but close enough to hear her.

“Just put them down on the table in front of you.” His voice carries a soothing calm that only a man like Zuko could master with his raspy voice. “I never thought the governor’s daughter would make an excellent florist.”

“ _Former_ Governor’s daughter. I don’t carry any titles anymore, you know that.” She put the bouquet down and sat down by the table.

He came into his chambers, wearing only silk red pants and his hair down with no crown. She didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t want him to see her blush, but she also hadn’t come to fully realize the impact Azula’s lightning had on him.

“You’ll always be Lady Mai to me.” Zuko smiled. He walked by her and caressed her chin.

“I should go now.” Mai stood up. “My little brother and my aunt are waiting for me.”

He stopped her. “What’s the rush? I didn’t just invite you to come deliver flowers to the palace although they are as pretty as you are.”

Mai didn’t know whether to graciously take the compliment, but she felt the internal struggle inside of her of wanting to stay with him and wanting to leave for the shop.

“I…, I need to go.” She sounded breathless when Zuko held her close to him. “Don’t you have… Fire Lord stuff to attend to?”

“Not this late at night. I can’t let you leave this late. What kind of Fire Lord would I be if I didn’t offer you a bed this time of night?”

She felt his callous hands stroking her hair and when he started to cup her head, she grabbed them.

“Wait… What are you doing?” She asked.

“Admiring the view?” He smiled clumsily.

“Zuko, I…”

“I miss us, Mai. I miss our time together; I miss our laughs and talks together…”

She stopped him by backing away. “You don’t understand. Everything has changed.” She felt a tear in her heart and a lump in her throat when she spoke those lines. “I have changed.”

“And so, have I…?”

“No, look.” She took a deep breath. “I have nothing to offer you. I’m not a girl of high society anymore. I don’t have any titles. I’m a florist now. When father went to prison, we lost everything. Mother left and remarried, and we…”

And now it was his turn to stop her. “Why do you think I care about any sort of fancy titles or if you are nobility or not? I love you and I…”

“Why?” She sounded harsh. “Why do you love me?” Tears were building up in her eyes.

“Because you always trusted me. You always wanted what was best for me. You were always kind to me when Azula wasn’t, you loved me before and after… Even during my banishment. You didn’t back away from me after my fa-, after Ozai gave me this grotesque half face.” He gestured at his own scar. “I know now I should have been more appreciative. I shouldn’t have lied to you. Three years of my banishment and you only wanted me safe and sound. To come home. You were loyal for so long…”

“Loyal.” She snorted at the word. “Me? Loyal?” She spoke with self-loathing. “I betrayed everyone.” She slowly walked up to him and let a tear fall down her cheek. She looked up into his golden eyes and clenched her jaw and pressed her lips together. “I betrayed Azula. I betrayed my own father, unfathomable for some that I turned my back on my own flesh and blood. And I… I betrayed you. I’m not loyal Zuko, I was nothing and just I am now, nothing.” She almost spat the last word and was ready to walk out until he stopped her again.

“You don’t think I know how it feels or I can’t relate? I went through the same with my uncle when I betrayed him. Mai, you are so stuck in the old way of thinking that your name ought to be important or you have to have riches in order to offer something to someone. I don’t care and I don’t want that! All I want is you! I know who you are because you have showed it to me, I had the privilege to get to know the real you when you close it off for others, I wish you didn’t do it but I just wanted to say that I… I still love you; I can’t forget about you and I don’t want to.”

“Y-You had me deliver flowers to you just so you could say that?”

“Yeah, I know it’s stupid…”

She turned around and almost threw herself to embrace him with a kiss. A deep one that she herself interrupted.

“I’m so sorry…” She whispered. “I shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, you should.” He caught her in another deep passionate kiss.

Their tongues stroked each other and only paused to catch breathe.

“I always wanted you to come home safe and sound.” She said as he kept on kissing her neck and chest. “And to see where you are now, it makes me happy.”

He mumbled and was happy to have her in his arms and carried her to his bed. Laying her down and admiring the view he had.

“I’m happy to see you.” He opened her shirt and felt her soft breasts underneath his warm hands. They kissed again and she moaned into his mouth when he squeezed and pinched her.

She truly had missed him and let herself loose with his touch. It had been so long, but she hadn’t forgotten how he made her feel good.

His warm tongue on her left breast and his hand on her right, she didn’t want to moan to loud in case if his guards or the servants would hear her. She was just a florist girl who had been to deliver flowers.

“You’ve missed this, haven’t you?” He smiled at her and let his hand down under and two fingers exploring her.

“You’re the eager one.” She allowed herself to smile, to show him she truly enjoyed it and him.

Maybe there was some differences between them now. He was the leader of their country and she was just a simple florist. But to him she was the same girl he loved for all those years and he loved every single thing with her.

And how she tightened around his cock.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you…” He panted as he looked down on her. Her clothes ripped open and her hair was down.

“We’ve… done this before… remember.” She said through huffs and moans and wrapped her legs around him. She didn’t imagine the night to go as far as it had but she didn’t mind. She wanted it. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore and dismiss her true feelings. Maybe she wasn’t ready for a relationship, but she loved him. And she loved how he felt when inside of her.

He held her hair hard and thrusted deep inside of her. Rocking against her again and again.

“Oh, fuck. Mai…” He started going faster. “Mai…”

“Keep going, you are doing great.” She grasped the red sheets and bit down on her lip. “You’re amazing… I love you…” She cried out. “Don’t stop.”

He changed his pace to faster and held onto both of her legs and slammed his cock into her repeatedly.

She tried to hold her mouth shut from crying to loud, but he refused to let her do that. He wanted to hear her voice.

She was climbing on top of him, lining up his cock with her entrance and let it slowly enter her.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said and pushed up her bangs to properly see her eyes. “What about the shop, again?”

She sneered at him and told him to shut up. She figured her aunt and brother would have gone to bed before she’d make it home the time, she should have been home.

His hands grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed as he pushed himself up to thrust into her.

“I hope I’m making the Fire Lord really happy…” She said through her moans and looked down at Zuko’s face of pleasure and enjoyment.

“It’s safe to say that he is.” He said through gritted teeth and his hands pressed down on her bottom.

A reddish creature climbed up on the bed, curious to see what his human was doing with the other human.

“Zuko, your dragon is looking at us.” She said and let out another moan as she let him re-enter her.

“Ignore him.” Zuko grunted and felt his tip hitting her cervix which had her cry out.

“Zuko! Get him off…”

Zuko managed to push the dragon off the bed. “Sorry boy.” He said and Druk let out a whimper as he fell down the floor and crawled away, but he looked somewhat happy to see Mai and recognized her as one of Zuko’s friends. Even if he had no idea what they were doing in that moment.

“I don’t want your dragon to see me like this.” She panted and collapsed on top of his chest after he finished inside of her.

He kept playing with that thick black hair and sneered. “It’s not like he is going to tell Appa what he saw. He has missed you, not the same way I have of course.”

“Just stop… talking.” Mai said and felt the hot fluid dripping down from her.

He was still hard, and he kept stroking himself while Mai had positioned herself for him to stimulate her again but with his tongue.

“Fuck, all I was supposed to do was to deliver flowers.” She said and touched herself shamelessly.

“Well, you are delivering something.” He mumbled with his mouth almost full while he sucked her clit.

She wanted to tell him to shut up again, but she was on the brink of orgasm and let out a moaning cry and felt herself falling down next to him on the soft bed.

“This is the third time this night.” She said and felt the wetness beneath her legs as she put her fingers down there.

He had a smug look on his face that she secretly loved but also couldn’t stand. She finished him off with her mouth which took that grin off from his face.

She swallowed the load he left in her mouth and laid down next him with her head resting on his chest.

“You don’t want to leave, or do you?” He asked and his fingers were tangled in her hair.

“I guess I don’t.” She touched his lightning scar. “It’s funny how life is.” She said with a sigh.

“I went from nobility to a working-class florist and now the Fire Lord’s concubine.” She said and she sounded like a tease. “I know my other friends aren’t making this amount of change in their lives.”

He hated the word. Concubine. As if she was just a mistress he could toss aside and replace with a new one. He didn’t want that.

He laid his hand on her cheek and looked in her tawny eyes.

“You’ll be more than that.” He kissed her fiercely.


End file.
